Lyralic Names
There are many names in Lyralic. Many also have variations. Shauana Names All Shauana names have a meaning. Shauana includes the Alyrtestan Province, Solristala Province, and Karyrdan Province. Male Aen(ah-ehn)-Meaning: "Light" Variations: Ayn, Ain, Ean, Ein, Eyn, Uen, Uyn, Uin Aoyl(ah-oh-eel)-Meaning: "Star" Variations: Aoil, Eoil, Uoil, Eoyl, Uoyl Aren(ah-rehn)-Meaning: "Great Man" Variations: Uren(it should be noted that this also means "six"), Eren, Aryn, Uryn, Eryn, Arin, Urin, Erin Arthen(ahr-thehn)-Meaning: "Water" Variations: Urthen, Arthyn, Arthin, Urthin, Urthyn, Erthen, Erthyn, Erthin Aryrn(ahr-eern)-Meaning: "Winter" Variations: Arirn, Eryrn, Erirn, Uryrn, Urirn, Arern, Erern, Urern Ashyn(ah-sheen)-Meaning: "Sky" Variations: Ashin, Ashen, Eshyn, Eshin, Eshen, Ushyn, Ushin, Ushen Ayrakya(ah-ee-rahk-yah)-Meaning: Mixture of "Moon" and "Man" Variations: Uyrakya, Eyrakya, Eirakya, Airakya, Uirakya Barin(bahr-ehn)-Meaning: "Strong Man" Variations: Baryn, Baren, Buryn, Buren, Burin, Berin, Beryn, Beren Byndral(been-drahl)-Meaning: "Man from Byndra" Variations: Bindral, Bendral, Byndrul, Byndrel, Bindrul, Bendrul, Bindrel, Bendrel Celyr(ehl-eer)-Meaning: "Sharp-eye" Variations: Elyr, Calyr, Alyr, Culyr, Ulyr, Celir, Elir, Celer, Eler, Calir, Alir, Caler, Aler, Culir, Ulir, Culer, Uler Chayl(chah-eel)-Meaning: "Lord" Variations: Chail, Chael, Cheyl, Cheil, Cheel, Chuyl, Chuil, Chuel Dair(dah-ir)-Meaning: "Man of the People" Variations: Dayr, Daer, Duyr, Duir, Duer, Deyr, Deir, Deer Damal(dah-mahl)-Meaning: Means "East Water" in Umichalumana Variations: Damul, Damel, Dumel, Dumal, Dumul, Demul, Demal, Demel Deyoyl(deh-ee-oh-eel)-Meaning: "Spring" Variations: Dayoyl, Duyoyl, Deyoil, Deyoel, Dayoil, Dayoel, Duyoil, Duyoel Doben(doh-behn)-Meaning: "Fire" Variations: Dobin, Dobyn, Duben, Dubin, Dubyn Doryd(dohr-eed)-Meaning: "Sun" Variations: Dorid, Dored, Duryd, Durid, Dured Drael(drah-ehl) Dyran(deer-ahn)-Meaning: "Second Brother" Variations: Dyren, Dyrun, Diran, Diren, Dirun Dyulam(dee-oo-lahm) Endyl(ehn-deel)-Meaning: "Patience" Variations: Endil, Indyl, Indil, Yndyl, Yndil Eryem(err-yehm)-Meaning: "Artistic" Variations: Eryim, Eryym, Iryem, Iryim, Iryym, Yryem, Yryim, Yryym Esteyn(ehss-teh-een) Eylmey(eh-eel-meh-ee)-Meaning: "Final" Variations: Eilmey, Eylmay, Eilmay, Yylmey, Yilmey, Yilmay, Yylmay, Iylmey, Iylmay, Iilmey, Iilmay, Eelmey, Yelmey, Eelmay, Yelmay, Ielmey, Ielmay Farym(fahr-eem) Felryn(fehl-reen)-Meaning: "First Brother" Variations: Felrin, Felren, Filryn, Filren, Filrin, Fylryn, Fylren, Fylrin Fynril(feen-ril) Hasyr(hah-seer)-Meaning: "Forever Loved" Variations: Hasir, Haser, Husyr, Husir, Huser, Hesyr, Hesir, Heser Huilo(hoo-ee-loh) Huryn(hurr-een) Ithun(ee-thoon) Iyrael(eer-ah-ehl)-Meaning: "Swift" Variations: Yrael, Iyreal, Yreal Iyret(eer-eht) Janyr(jahn-eer) Jardyr(jahr-deer) Jarsun(jahr-soon) Jaryl(jahr-eel)-Meaning: "Wonder" Variations: Juryl, Jeryl, Jaril, Jarel, Jeril, Jerel, Juril, Jurel Jeth(jeh-th) Jorym(johr-eem)-Meaning: "Third Brother" Variations: Jorim, Jurym, Jurim Juyl(joo-eel) Jyral(jeer-ahll) Kaiam(kaee-ahm)-Meaning: "Kind Man" Variations: Kaiem, Kaium, Keiam, Keiem, Keium, Kayam, Kayem, Kayum, Keyam, Keyum, Keyem, Kuiam, Kuiem, Kuium, Kuyam, Kuyem, Kuyum Kajyr(kah-jeer) Kanyl(kahn-eel)-Meaning: "Future" Variations: Kanil, Kanel, Kenyl, Kenil, Kenel, Kunyl, Kunil, Kunel Karcaceyl(karr-ah-eh-eel)-Meaning: "Forever Light" Variations: Karaeyl, Karcuceyl, Karueyl Karceceyl, Kareeyl, Karcaciyl, Karaiyl, Karceciyl, Kareiyl, Karcuciyl, Karuiyl, Karcacyyl, Karayyl, Karcecyyl, Kareyyl, Karcucyyl, Karuyyl Karyn(kah-reen) Kasoyn(kah-soh-een) Keran(keh-rahn) Kodo(koh-doh) Kore(koh-reh) Koryn(korr-een) Kreyl(kreh-eel) Kruran(kroo-rahn) Kylan(keel-ahn) Kysth(kees-th)-Meaning: "Earth" Variations: Kesth, Kisth Laryn(lar-een) Lohal(loh-hahl) Lohylu(loh-heel-oo) Lyran(leer-ahn) Malyk(mahl-eek) Meinyn(meh-een-een) Muryl(muhr-eel)-Meaning: "Service" Variations: Muril, Murel, Moryl, Moril, Morel Mydryd(meed-reed) Myrun(meer-oon) Narik(nahr-eek) Nyrant(neer-ahnt) Olyn(ohl-een) Oram(ohr-ahm) Oren(ohr-ehn) Oreyd(ohr-eh-eed)-Meaning: "Beloved of Life" Variations: Oreid, Oreed, Ureyd, Ureid, Ureed, Orayd, Urayd, Oriyd, Oriid, Oried, Uriyd, Uried, Uriid, Oryyd, Oryed, Oryid, Uryyd, Uryid, Uryed Orlen(ohr-lehn) Oryln(ohr-eeln) Oryn(ohr-een) Raen(rah-ehn)-Meaning: "Silver" Variations: Rayn, Rain, Rean, Reyn, Reen, Rein, Ruen, Ruyn, Ruin Ranalys(rah-nah-lees) Rasyd(rah-seed) Raynel(raee-nehl) Rilurin(ril-uhr-een) Ruyldey(roo-eel-deh-ee) Rylan(reel-ahn)-Meaning: "Autumn" Variations: Relan, Rilan, Rylun, Relun, Rilun, Rylen, Relen, Rilen Rylel(reel-ehl)-Meaning: "Beloved Man" Variations: Rylil, Rylyl, Rilel, Rilil, Rilyl Ryran(reer-ahn)-Meaning: "Never Failing" Variations: Reran, Riran, Ryrun, Rerun, Rirun, Ryren, Reren, Riren Saruyn(sarr-oo-een) Sasen(sah-sehn) Tianyn(tee-ahn-een) Toryk(tohr-eek) Tynuren(teen-uhr-ehn)-(it should be noted that the name, split up, means "kid six")Meaning: "Brilliant Light" Variations: Tinuren, Tenuren, Tynoren, Tinoren, Tenoren, Tynurin, Tynorin, Tinurin, Tinorin, Tenurin, Tenorin, Tynoryn, Tynuryn, Tinuryn, Tinoryn, Tenuryn, Tenoryn Uldayl(uhl-dah-eel) Vant(vahnt)-Meaning: "Watcher" Variation: Vunt, Vent Varytan(vahr-ee-tahn)-Meaning: "Truth-teller" Variations: Varitan, Varetan, Vurytan, Vuritan, Vuretan, Verytan, Veritan, Veretan Veryl(vehr-eel)-Meaning: "Faithful Man" Variations: Veril, Vyryl, Vyril, Viryl, Viril Voiram(voh-ee-rahm) Yalern(yahl-errn) Female Aliela(ah-lee-eh-lah) Alya(ahl-yah) Alys(ahl-ees) Amalna(ah-mahl-nah)-Meaning: "Brilliant Light" Variations: Amalne, Amalnu, Amelna, Amelne, Amelnu, Amulna, Amulne, Amulnu, Emalna, Emalne, Emalnu, Emelna, Emelne, Emelnu, Emulna, Emulne, Emulnu, Umalna, Umalne, Umalnu, Umelna, Umelne, Umelnu, Umulna, Umulne, Umulnu Andala(ahn-dah-lah) Anreya(ahn-reh-yah) Aralyn(ahr-ahl-een)-Meaning: "Future" Variations: Aralin, Arelyn, Arelin, Arulyn, Arulin, Eralyn, Eralin, Erelyn, Erelin, Erulyn, Erulin, Uralyn, Uralin, Urelyn, Urelin, Urulyn, Urulin Ashana(ah-shah-nah) Ayrani(ah-eer-ah-nee)-Meaning: "Water" Variations: Airani, Ayruni, Airuni, Ayreni, Aireni, Ayrany, Airany, Ayruny, Airuny, Ayreny, Aireny Ayrin(ah-eer-in) Bayley(bah-eel-eh-ee) Boyu(boh-yoo) Buela(boo-eh-lah)-Meaning: "Forever Loved" Variations: Buele, Buelu, Buila, Buile, Builu, Boela, Boele, Boelu, Boila, Boile, Boilu, Buyla, Buyle, Buylu, Boyla, Boyle, Boylu Dari(dah-ree) Dobruy(dob-roo-ee)-Meaning: "Beloved of Life" Variations: Dobrui, Dubruy, Dubrui, Dobroy, Dobroi, Dubroy, Dubroi Elym(eh-leem) Emari(eh-mah-ree) Ensei(ehn-seh-ee)-Meaning: "Silver" Variations: Ensey, Ensii, Ensiy, Ensyy, Ensyi, Insei, Insey, Insii, Insiy, Insyy, Insyi, Ynsei, Ynsey, Ynsii, Ynsiy, Ynsyy, Ynsyi Erya(ehr-yah) Eyiera(eh-yee-eh-rah)-Meaning: "Light" Variations: Eyieru, Eyiere, Ayiera, Ayieru, Ayiere, Eyiira, Eyiiru, Eyiire, Ayiira, Ayiiru, Ayiire, Eyyyra, Eyyyru, Eyyyre Eylu(eh-eel-oo) Haera(hah-eh-rah) Hosa(hoh-sah) Hyna(hee-nah) Iara(ee-ah-rah) Imelya(ee-mehl-yah)-Meaning: "Star" Variations: Imilya, Imylya, Imelyu, Imilyu, Imylyu, Imelye, Imilye, Imylye, Ymelya, Ymelyu, Ymelye, Ymilya, Ymilyu, Ymilye, Ymylya, Ymylyu, Ymylye Iryarune(ir-yah-roo-neh)-Meaning: "Winter" Variations: Iyrarune, Yrarune, Iryurune, Iyrurune, Yrurune, Iryerune, Iyrerune, Yrerune Julhaya(jull-hah-yah) Kaera(kah-eh-rah) Kalia(ka-lee-ah)-Meaning: "Watcher" Variations: Kalie, Kaliu, Kalya, Kalye, Kalyu, Kelia, Kelie, Keliu, Kelya, Kelye, Kelyu, Kulia, Kulie, Kuliu, Kulya, Kulye, Kulyu Kalyai(kahl-yaee)-Meaning: "Third Sister" Variations: Kalyay, Kalyei, Kalyey, Kalyui, Kalyuy, Kelyai, Kelyay, Kelyei, Kelyey, Kelyui, Kelyuy, Kulyai, Kulyay, Kulyei, Kulyey, Kulyui, Kulyuy Kirla(kir-lah) Koimira(koh-ee-mee-rah)-Meaning: "Strong Woman" Variations: Koymira, Koimyra, Koymyra, Kuimira, Kuymira, Kuimyra, Kuymyra, Koimire, Koymire, Koymyre, Koimyre, Kuimire, Kuimyre, Kuymyre. Kuymire, Koimiru, Koymyru, Koimyru, Koymiru, Kuimiru, Kuymyru, Kuimyru, Kuymyru Koya(koh-yah)-Meaning: "Wonder" Variations; Koye, Koyu, Kuya, Kuye, Kuyu Kylia(keel-ee-ah) Laryna(lahr-een-ah)-Meaning: "Final" Variations: Larina, Larynu, Laryne, Larinu, Larine, Leryna, Lerynu, Leryne, Lerina, Lerine, Lerinu, Luryna, Luryne, Lurynu, Lurina, Lurine, Lurinu Luisa(loo-ee-sah) Lyna(lee-nah) Lynli(leen-lee)-Meaning: "Service" Variations: Lynly, Linli, Linly Lyru(leer-oo) Maeryn(mah-ehr-een)-Meaning: "First Sister" Variations: Mearyn, Maerin, Maeren, Mearin, Mearen, Mueryn, Muerin, Mueren Malina(mah-lee-nah) Mayra(mah-eer-ah)-Meaning: "Swift" Variations: Mayre, Mayru, Meyra, Meyre, Meyru, Maira, Maire, Mairu, Meira, Meire, Meiru Mynh(meenh)-Meaning: "Sky" Variation: Myn, Minh, Min, Menh, Men Naeriyn(nah-ehr-ee-een) Nari(nah-ree) Narya(nahr-yah)-Meaning: "Sharp-Eye" Variations: Nerya, Nurya, Naryu, Narye, Neryu, Nerye, Nuryu, Nurye Nele(neh-leh) Nilmyna(nill-meen-ah)-Meaning: "Great Woman" Variations: Nilmina, Nilmena, Nylmyna, Nylmina, Nylmena, Nelmyna, Nelmina, Nelmena Nirya(nirr-yah)-Meaning: "Beloved Girl" Variations: Nerya, Nyrya, Niryu, Nirye, Neryu, Nerye, Nyryu, Nyrye Noleys(nohl-eh-ees)-Meaning: "Artistic" Variations: Nolays, Noleis, Noliis, Noliys, Nolyys, Nolyis, Nuleys, Nulays, Nuleis, Nuliis, Nuliys, Nulyys, Nulyis Nyri(neer-ee) Ovesa(oh-veh-sah)-Meaning: "Faithful Woman" Variations: Ovese, Ovesu, Ovisa, Ovise, Ovisu, Ovysa, Ovyse, Ovysi, Uvesa, Uvese, Uvesu, Uvisa, Uvise, Uvisu, Uvysa, Uvyse, Uvysu Pali(pah-lee)-Meaning: "Fire" Variations: Paly, Peli, Pely, Puli, Puly Pilyra(pill-eer-ah) Rynayui(reen-ah-yoo-ee)-Meaning: "Woman of the Moon" Variations: Rynuyui, Ryneryui, Rinayui, Rinuyui, Rineyui, Rynayuy, Ryneyuy, Rynuyuy, Rinayuy, Rineyuy, Rinuyuy, Rynayoi, Ryneyoi, Rynuyoi, Rinayoi, Rineyoi, Rinuyoi, Rynayoy, Ryneyoy, Rynuyoy, Rinayoy, Rineyoy, Rinuyoy Saiu(saee-oo) Salvyra(sahl-veer-ah)-Meaning: "Never Failing" Variations: Salvyre, Salvyru, Salvira, Salvire, Salviru, Selvyra, Selvyre, Selvyru, Selvira, Selvire, Selviru, Sulvyra, Sulvyre, Sulvyru, Sulvira, Sulvire, Sulviru Saunil(sah-oo-nill) Sera(seh-rah)-Meaning: "Lady" Variations: Sere, Seru, Syra, Syre, Syru, Sira, Sire, Siru Suliya(soo-lee-yah) Sylva(seel-vah)-Meaning: "Woman of the People" Variations: Sylvu, Sylve, Silva, Silvu, Silve Syrilin(seer-ill-in) Syris(seer-iss)-Meaning: "Second Sister" Variations, Syrys, Siris, Sirys Talya(tahl-yah)-Meaning: "Spring" Variations: Tulya, Telya, Talye, Talyu, Tulye, Tulyu, Telye, Telyu Tama(tah-mah)-Meaning: "Earth" Variations: Tame, Tamu, Tema, Teme, Temu, Tuma, Tume, Tumu Taya(tah-yah) Tehil(teh-hill)-Meaning: "Autumn" Variations: Tehyl, Tihil, Tihyl, Tyhil, Tyhyl Tuala(too-ah-lah) Tuin(too-een) Tymi(teem-ee)-Meaning: "Kind Girl" Variations: Timi, Tymy, Timy, Tyme, Time, Temi, Temy, Temi, Tyme Tyrya(teer-yah) Vaenda(vah-ehn-dah) Vaera(vah-eh-rah)-Meaning: "Patience" Variations: Veara, Vayra, Veyra, Vaere, Vaeru, Veare, Vearu, Vayru, Vayre, Veyru, Veyre Veaha(veh-ah-hah)-Meaning: "Summer" Variations: Veahe, Veahu, Veeha, Veehe, Veehu, Veuha, Veuhe, Veuhu, Viaha, Viahe, Viahu, Vieha, Viehe, Viehu, Viuha, Viuhe, Viuhu, Vyaha, Vyahe, Vyahu, Vyeha, Vyehe, Vyehu, Vyuha, Vyuhe, Vyuhu Vehil(veh-hill) Velryla(vell-reel-ah)-Meaning: "Forever Light" Variations, Velryle, Velrylu, Velrila, Velrile, Velrilu, Vilryla, Vilryle, Vilrylu, Vilrila, Vilrile, Vilrilu, Vylryla, Vylryle, Vylrylu, Vylrila, Vylrile, Vylrilu Voaylo(voh-ah-eel-oh) Vynoui(veen-oh-oo-ee) Wyliri(weel-eer-ee) Yalra(yahl-rah)-Meaning: "Truth-teller" Variations: Yalre, Yalru, Yelra, Yelre, Yelru, Yulra, Yulre, Yulru Yri(eer-ee)-Meaning: "Sun" Variations: Iyri, Yry, Iyry Yura(yuhr-ah) Family Family names have no meaning Aburistyl(ah-buhr-ees-teel)-Variations: Eburistyl, Uburistyl, Aburystyl, Eburystyl, Uburystyl, Aburistil, Eburistil, Uburistil, Aburystil, Eburystil, Uburystil Aemesta(ah-eh-meh-stah)-Variations: Eemesta, Uemesta, Aemista, Eemista, Uemista, Aemysta, Eemysta, Uemysta, Aimesta, Eimesta, Uimesta, Aimista, Eimista, Uimista, Aimysta, Eimysta, Uimysta, Aymesta, Eymesta, Uymesta, Aymista, Eymista, Uymista, Aymysta, Eymysta, Uymusta, Aemeste, Eemeste, Uemeste, Aemiste, Eemiste, Uemiste, Aemyste, Eemyste, Uemyste, Aimeste, Eimeste, Uimeste, Aimiste, Eimiste, Uimiste, Aimyste, Eimyste, Uimyste, Aymeste, Eymeste, Uymeste, Aymiste, Eymiste, Uymiste, Aymyste, Eymyste, Uymuste, Aemestu, Eemestu, Uemestu, Aemistu, Eemistu, Uemistu, Aemystu, Eemystu, Uemystu, Aimestu, Eimestu, Uimestu, Aimistu, Eimistu, Uimistu, Aimystu, Eimystu, Uimystu, Aymestu, Eymestu, Uymestu, Aymistu, Eymistu, Uymistu, Aymystu, Eymystu, Uymustu Aithenoru(aee-thehn-orr-oo)-Variations: Eithenoru, Uithenoru, Aithinoru, Eithinoru, Uithinoru, Aithynoru, Eithynoru, Uithynoru, Aythenoru, Eythenoru, Uythenoru, Aythinoru, Eythinoru, Uythinoru, Aythynoru, Eythynoru, Uythynoru, Aithenoro, Eithenoro, Uithenoro, Aithinoro, Eithinoro, Uithinoro, Aithynoro, Eithynoro, Uithynoro, Aythenoro, Eythenoro, Uythenoro, Aythinoro, Eythinoro, Uythinoro, Aythynoro, Eythynoro, Uythynoro, Aithenuru Eithenuru, Uithenuru, Aithinuru, Eithinuru, Uithinuru, Aithynuru, Eithynuru, Uithynuru, Aythenuru, Eythenuru, Uythenuru, Aythinuru, Eythinuru, Uythinuru, Aythynuru, Eythynuru, Uythynuru, Aithenuro, Eithenuro, Uithenuro, Aithinuro, Eithinuro, Uithinuro, Aithynuro, Eithynuro, Uithynuro, Aythenuro, Eythenuro, Uythenuro, Aythinuro, Eythinuro, Uythinuro, Aythynuro, Eythynuro, Uythynuro Alyrtestan(ahl-eer-teh-stahn) Andiana(ahn-dee-ahn-ah) Bolshiri(bohl-sheer-ee) Bylanen(beel-ahn-ehn) Bylaskusti(beel-ahs-koo-stee) Claldani(sill-ahl-dah-nee) Cylindosta(eel-een-doh-stah) Dulsoyl(dull-soh-eel) Dynati(deen-ah-tee) Elaylsyl(ehl-ah-eel-seel) Gonvyran(gohn-veer-ahn) Hamyrlemkan(hahm-eer-lehm-kahn) Harytorilse(hahr-eet-orr-eel-seh) Haymarta(hah-ee-mahr-tah) Hesaristal(he-sah-ree-stahl) Hirsuiyl(hirr-soo-ee-eel) Holynmael(hohl-een-mah-ehl) Hynhyl(heen-heel) Indalryn(een-dahl-reen) Ivyulin(eev-yuhl-een) Kairenyl(kaee-rehn-eel) Karymasti(kah-ree-mah-stee) Karyrdan(karr-eer-dahn) Kastyr(kah-steer) Kydoliri(kee-doh-leer-ee) Kymoradi(keem-orr-ah-dee) Kyrlosti(keer-loh-stee) Kythrai(keeth-raee) Laldansia(lahl-dahn-see-ah) Laloreyn(lahl-orr-eh-een) Lantiuln(lahn-tee-ooln) Larynal(lah-reen-ahl) Leywrayl(leh-ee-wrah-eel) Lyselrys(lees-ehl-rees) Malnurasti(mahl-nuhr-ah-stee) Marustan(marr-oo-stahn) Maruyn(marr-oo-een) Mayruken(mah-eer-oo-kehn) Namuistayl(nahm-oo-ee-stah-eel) Neirylord(neh-eer-eel-ohrd) Nirastiati(nir-ahs-tee-ah-tee) Nirstayl(nirs-tah-eel) Nuustacersta(noo-oo-stah-sair-stah) Nynaryl(neen-ar-eel) Olheamyl(ohl-eh-ah-meel) Orestashil(orr-ehst-ah-shil) Otharyn(oh-thah-reen) Othykrel(oh-theek-rehl) Paylthaeyl(pah-eel-thah-eh-eel) Proyuyl(proh-yuh-eel) Ralundati(rah-loon-dah-tee) Reilorin(reh-ee-lohr-in) Rhylras(rheel-rahs) Ryrlaen(reer-ah-ehn) Rysthalen(reesth-ah-lehn) Sarianden(sah-ree-ahn-dehn) Siylern(see-eel-ehrn) Solristala(sohl-rist-ah-lah) Starydol(stahr-eed-ohl) Styranyl(steer-ahn-eel) Styrnal(steer-nahl) Sylmasta(seel-mah-stah) Synrlasti(seen-urr-lah-stee) Teriastosha(terr-ee-ahs-toh-shah) Tlelayn(t-lehl-ayn) Tolrani(tohl-rah-nee) Tostaha(toh-stah-hah) Tostani(toh-stah-nee) Tylasthu(teel-ahs-thoo) Tylhsay(teelh-say) Umalichalum(oom-ah-lee-chah-loom) Uriastyl(urr-ee-ahs-teel) Uryastyl(urr-yah-steel) Valano(vah-lah-noh) Varhilen(varr-hee-lehn) Varityl(varr-it-eel) Varykasto(varr-eek-ahs-toh) Vehyuri(veh-hee-oor-ee) Velastira(veh-lah-stee-rah) Venitati(vehn-ee-tah-tee)-Variations: Veritati Veshihen(veh-shee-hehn) Viryirl(vir-yirl) Vulinakir(vuhl-een-ah-keer) Vyrilesti(veer-il-eh-stee) Yarune(yah-roo-neh) Yndaruistyn(een-darr-oo-ee-steen) Yrastkaeta(eer-ahst-kah-eh-tah) (IN PROGRESS) Category:In Progress